


Barbara meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Barbara to give some guests special "services".





	1. The Bronze Badge

It was the Friday morning of RTX 2018. Only an hour before the doors of the convention would open. Barbara Dunkelman was roaming the empty halls of the convention centre, in awe of how much RTX had grown over the past few years she had been working at Rooster Teeth. She stopped at the massive banner over the dealer’s room which was a grand canvas advertising RWBY volume 6. 

“How the fuck did I make it here?” She asked herself; admiring the artwork of Yang (the character she voiced in RWBY) on the banner. 

Just as she was about to explore the dealer’s room her phone vibrated. It was a text from Burnie which read, ‘Please come to Room 45 by the signing area. I need to give you your schedule for the weekend ;)’. 

“Something’s definitely off.” The tall blonde said to herself. She was right, normally all the On-Camera staff of Rooster Teeth would have received their schedules for the weekend letting them know when they had to sign, or when they had to be on a panel, podcast, etc. However, Barbara had not received any such schedule this year. Every time she would confront one of the event organisers they would try to quickly change the subject or even worse they would just chuckle and say something along the lines of, “Don’t worry! You’ll have fun!”

Fun. Yeah right. Fun for who exactly? She thought. Barb quickly made her way to the signing area and soon after located this “Room 45” and knocked on the door.

“Come in Babs!” Burnie yelled from the other side of the door. Barbara entered the room and was very confused by what she saw in there. In the room, which was about 12 feet by feet, only had four things currently in there: Herself, Burnie, the light, and an expensive-looking office chair. 

“What the hell is this Burnie?” Barbara asked.

 

“It’s where you’ll be for the next three days of the convention.” Burnie stated.

 

“What? In here? Are you locking me in here like some sort of criminal?”

 

“Not exactly,” Burnie started, “You see, with Rooster Teeth hosting more and more conventions across the globe we have to find a way to maintain similar profits as previous years. You see, with more opportunities for fans to see us that means they’re more spread thin, creating a smaller profit per event. Not to mention instead of our international partners all converging on one convention they’re too more spread out to our other cons.”

“Okay, so basically each event is pulling less money on their own. But isn’t the overall net gain from three RTXs better than the profits from one?” Barbara asked, trying to understand.

“Yes, you’re mostly right.” Burnie affirmed, “RTX Sydney and RTX London both had amazing profits last year. But because of the reasons I stated before, RTX Austin was actually in the red last year. Like, WAY in the red.”

Barbara’s heart sank. Was this true? If so, does that mean for the first time ever, Rooster Teeth would have to downsize? Maybe they would have to cancel RTX Sydney this year? But tickets already went on sale. Christ, this was beginning to sound like a logistical nightmare in her head. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Burnie said, but, we managed to come up with something.”

“What is this ‘something’?” Barbara asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, we sold some special passes this year Barb. Basically, there’s three different tiers, bronze, silver, and gold badges. And each of those allows for a certain amount of alone time with a very special, very beautiful, very blonde, Rooster Teeth employee.”

The pieces started to form in Barbara’s head. “So I just have to hang out in this room and meet fans all day? Sounds easy enough. What do the different tiers do? Is bronze like a hug and picture, then silver is that plus a signature?”

“Not quite.” Burnie interjected, “guests with the bronze badge will come in here, touch you wherever they like for 10 seconds, then they’ll masturbate and be allowed to cum on you where they please.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” The blonde yelled. “Why the hell would you do this? And fucking volunteer me without asking my permission? What the actual fuck is wrong with you - with all of you?! I’m not fucking doing this, no way in hell!”

“Babs, I know what this sounds like but please hear me out.” Burnie started.

“NO! Fuck you! I’m outta here!” Barbara said as she turned around and reached for the door knob.

“This had increased our profits from all conventions twenty-fold Barb! And without this I don’t know how much longer Rooster Teeth can last.” Burnie said desperately.

Barbara stopped for a moment and thought.

“Really?”

“Yes really. Please don’t go.” 

“Can I keep my clothes on at least?” Barbara asked.

“I was getting there. So for bronze badges you can absolutely keep your clothes on.” 

“And for silver and gold?” 

“Well…” Burnie began, “for the silver badges they can touch you wherever they like for 30 seconds, you have to be in your underwear, and you have to finish them off.”

Barbara’s eyes grew wide, “C-Can I just use my hands to finish them?” 

“For silver badges yes, just your hands is perfectly fine.” Burnie clarified

Barbara huffed, “And for gold?”

Burnie took a deep breath and explained, “ For the gold badges you have to be completely naked, they can touch you wherever, and however they like for a minute, and they can cum wherever they want. Even inside you.”

 

“So they’re allowed to actually fuck me!?” Barbara asked in disbelief.

Burnie just nodded.

Barbara sighed heavily, “I guess I have no choice…”

Thank the Jewish Gods that I’m on birth control Barbara thought to herself. Barbara thought about these conditions silently for a few minutes then told Burnie, “If it’s for the future of this company, I guess I’ll do it.”

Burnie smiled wide. “Thank you so much Barbara! You have no idea how much this means to me - to all of us at Rooster Teeth! We definitely owe you one!”

More like a million. 

“Oh, and one more thing. Try to be nice and flirty with your guests. I mean, the faster they finish the faster you can get outta here right?” Burnie chuckled as he was leaving the room. 

“Wait!” Barbara said, “when do my first guests get here?”

“In about 5 minutes. Good luck!” Burnie said as he closed the door behind him.

Well, nothing to do now but sit and wait, the tall blonde thought to herself. “I really hope I can make them cum fast. I at least wore kinda sexy clothes today.” 

She was right about that. Barbara was wearing a low-cut RWBY tank top which showed off the top curves of her modest breasts. Her top also showed a hint of the bra she was wearing which was a plain black bra that was just a bit too small for her - making her cleavage more accentuated. And if she happened to bend over she would give anyone a very nice look at her large boobs. On the bottom she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a matching black thong underneath.

After a ten minutes sure enough there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” She said in a cheery voice.

The door slowly opened. A guy who looked to be in his late-teens or early-twenties cautiously walked in and closed the door behind him. 

Off to not a bad start. Barbara thought as she looked over this fan. He was almost as tall as Barbara but much thinner, almost as thin as a rail. He had short brown hair and was wearing glasses. 

“H-Hey Barbara, i-it’s very nice to meet you.” The fan stammered. 

 

“Aww, it’s nice to meet you too! What’s your name?” She smiled as she hugged the fan. 

“Uhh, K-Kevin.” He muttered.

Barbara whispered in his ear, “Well Kevin, I’m gonna make sure you have a great time at this RTX.”.

As she said this, Barbara pressed her breasts into his chest. She swore she could feel his erection growing. 

“So… Uhh… Umm… Should we y’know… Get started?” Kevin asked. 

Barbara withdrew from the hug, “Oh absolutely. Where do you want to touch?” The blonde said, putting her hand on her hip.

The fan slowly approached Barbara. He swallowed nervously as he reached his hands out. They then seemed to latch themselves onto Barbara’s breasts. He roughly kneaded her chest for what seemed like a lifetime to Barb.

I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first time he actually touched a woman’s boobs before. Barbara thought to herself. God, just from the look on his face I doubt he’ll even get 2 strokes off before he cums. She was right, in those ten seconds the fan was in heaven. Not only was a woman letting him touch her boobs but it was Barbara Dunkelman?! The softness of her breasts caused his dick to immediately start throbbing in his jeans and pre cum to start leaking out. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Barbara cleared her throat, trying to indicate to the fan that his time was up. But he didn’t seem to notice. The busty blonde then spoke up, “Okay Mr. Handsy your time’s up!”

The fan immediately withdrew his hands and went for his pants. He pulled his dick out faster than Barbara had seen before and started stroking. To his credit, he was lasting longer than Barbara had thought so she decided to speed things along. 

“Where do you want to spray your cum?” Barbara asked seductively. “I bet you want to get it all over my tits since you love them so much.” 

As she said this she grabbed her boobs and squeezed them gently. This caused the fan to go over the edge. He moaned out loud, aimed his cock right at Barbara’s tits and came. The blonde managed to move her hands out of the way as rope after rope of hot, white cum hit directly on the part of her tanktop covering her breasts. 

Barbara gasped, “Wow, that was a lot of cum. But unfortunately your time is up. Can you please let the next person know it’s their turn now?”


	2. The Silver Badges Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara continues to give fans her "service".

The bronze badges more or less went about the same as Kevin. They would come in, grab her tits (sometimes her ass), she would say some sexy line and they would cum immediately. Now Barbara expected this to last for about 10-15 people before moving on to the silver badges. But it seemed like there were dozens of people with bronze badges. After about the 15th person. Most of her clothes were absolutely covered with cum. Luckily when she texted Burnie about this predicament he sent Andy Blanchard over (in between guests) with a fresh change of clothes. Her new clothes were exactly the same as the clothes she arrived in. For continuity? She couldn’t figure it out. All she really cared about was the fact she could get new clothes when she needed them. And man did she need them. Barbara lost count around 60 guests but she guesstimated she served around 150 bronze badges altogether.

After the last bronze badge (and a fresh change of clothes) the next fan walked in. At this point Barbara was sitting in the chair looking at her phone. She figured the bronze badges could just handle themselves and she didn’t have to do anything. However, this fan didn’t immediately start groping her like the previous fans. 

“Umm, excuse me. Miss Dunkelman? I think you’re supposed to be in your underwear for me.” The fan said as he pulled out his silver RTX badge.

This caused the busty blonde to look up from her phone, “Oh.” She said, examining the badge, “Shit, well I guess it’s your lucky day!”

Babs smiled as she began stripping. She winked at the fan and slowly pulled up her tank top revealing her lacy black bra to the horny fan. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and wriggled them down her legs and eventually pulled them off. She was then standing in front of the fan only wearing her lacy black bra and matching thong. 

Barbara smiled seductively, “You ready to feel up my body?”

The fan swallowed hard. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. THE Barbara Dunkelman was standing in front of him in sexy underwear basically asking for him to grope her. He could feel his cock bulging so hard that it was threatening to break the zipper on his jeans. He felt he was going to cum any second. With that he wasted no time in closing the gap between himself and the sexy blonde. 

Barbara felt nervous as the fan stood no more than a few inches apart breathing heavily as he examined her entire body, trying to decide where he wanted to touch. A few moments later he decided. As with most of the fans today he also grabbed her large breasts. But, Barbara felt this guy was grabbing her much more desperately than the other fans. His hands roughly grabbed and kneaded her boobs. She figured he just didn’t want to forget this moment. She soon realised that wasn’t the case. At around the 30 second mark the fan tried to force his hand down the top of Barbara’s bra and grope her bare breast. He actually succeeded for a moment, briefly feeling the busty blonde’s nipple under his finger. When he did that, Barbara felt a jolt of pleasure fire down to her pussy. It was so unexpected that she had to stifle back a moan.

Barbara panicked however, she didn’t want this guy and everyone after to do whatever they wanted. So she quickly took a step back and asked, “hey, isn’t it about time for you to cum?”

When Barbara spoke the fan snapped back to reality. He looked down and blushed, “s-sorry about that Miss Dunkelman”.

She smiled, “don’t worry about it, you were just excited. We all get like that sometimes. Anyway, I really do want you to cum on me now.” Barbara winked at him as she slightly tugged the top of her bra down, exposing more of her beautiful breasts. 

The fan looked up and immediately unzipped his pants and pulled his raging erection out through the zipper hole. 

Not too bad, looks bigger than average. Barbara thought to herself. But from the way it’s twitching he’s probably ready to burst.

“Need help with that?” The blonde asked.

The fan simply nodded. 

Barbara then slowly sashayed her way over to the fan and didn’t stop until her body was pressed against his. The fan could feel her bra-covered breasts pushing into his right arm. He could hardly breathe as Barbara trailed her fingertips down his torso to the top of his jeans, Next, she danced her fingers even slower to the base of his throbbing cock. Barbara’s hand then slowly encircled his cock until she formed a ring with her hand hovering just a fraction of an inch away from the skin. 

Barbara grinned to herself. She was absolutely loving the effect she was having on this fan. He was currently breathing heavily, his skin was flushed, and his dick looked like it was hurting him based on the shade of deep red it was right now along with how much it was twitching. Barbara knew exactly how to make him cum right then. 

The sexy, tall blonde suddenly tightened her hand around the fan’s cock, actually holding it now. At the same time she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I want you to cover my slutty body with your cum.”

Barbara was right. Immediately after she said that the fan’s cock swelled and exploded in her hand. Barbara felt his cum go almost all over her front. This fan seemed to have buckets of cum saved up as after what seemed like a solid minute of him cumming he stepped back and examined Barbara. He got cum everywhere. There were a couple of long streams of cum along her stomach from the bottom of her bra to her bellybutton. Looking up he saw that his cum reached all the way to her bra and even the top of her boobs. He saw a couple of ropes of cum on her bra over where he felt her nipple was before. The bit of cum that was on top of her breast was slowly leaking down into her cleavage, disappearing into her bra. 

Barbara examined her hand and saw it too was covered in cum. She looked for her clothes that she took off earlier to wipe the cum on but her clothes were nowhere to be found. 

The blonde was furious for a moment then she figured that now that she was servicing silver badges they didn’t want to risk her getting dressed. So, Barbara shrugged and wiped her hand off on her already-soiled bra. 

“Holy fuck, that was a huge fucking load. But unfortunately your time is up. Can you let the next person in please?”


	3. The Silver Badges Part 2

Barbara sighed. Another fan that couldn’t last one stroke. On the one hand, she was glad she was able to get through the plethora of fans quickly but on the other hand, she wanted at least one fan that could titillate her even a little. As Barbara was wiping the cum from the 20th silver badge off her bra the next fan opened the door and entered the room.

Barbara looked up and couldn’t believe her eyes. This guy was actually in shape. Not just in shape but actually ripped. The fan stood at 6’4, had short black hair, and had plenty of muscle to spare. The blonde examined his arms and they each seemed they were thicker than her legs. The fan’s “People like grapes” t-shirt threatened to rip at any moment due to the size of his torso. Barbara could feel her pussy moisten a little.

If he wanted, he could pick me up with one hand and fuck me against the wall. There’s no way I could stop him if he wanted to take advantage of me. Barbara thought to herself. The blonde had to do everything in her power to not jump this fan and fuck his brains out right then and there. 

Barbara smiled and addressed the fan, “so it’s your turn now. What do you want to do to me?”

The fan hungrily examined every inch of Barbara’s front. “Turn around.” He demanded.

She did so immediately, showing him her nearly bare ass. The only thing blocking his view from her pussy right now was a thin piece of her thong. Barbara was nearly shaking in anticipation wondering how he was about to violate her. 

The fan closed the gap between them grabbed Barbara’s tight, round ass. He forcefully sunk his fingers deep in her ass cheek and roughly massaged the spongy flesh. Barbara had never been touched with so much passion before and had to do everything in her power to not moan out loud. However, once the fan’s second hand joined the first mirroring its movements, she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Barbara moaned. The fan had definitely passed the 30 second touch limit by now but Barbara didn’t care. She only wanted to be felt up by this big, muscular man all day long. She wanted him to break all the rules and fuck her like a ragdoll. Unfortunately for the blonde the fan had respect for her. A few moments later he let go of her ass and began unzipping his jeans. 

Barbara felt his raging cock rubbing against her ass. He felt massive. The fan rubbed his large cock across her ass cheeks, back and forth. Barbara thought the fan was breaking the rules by letting him just rub his bare cock over her ass. But then she realised that for the silver badges Burnie never specified how she was supposed to get them off. He never specified she was only allowed to use her hands. She was allowed to use whatever part of her body she wanted (so long as the fan didn’t actually fuck her). 

After a few more passes over her ass the fan grabbed his cock and lined it up with Barbara’s ass crack. Barbara had to bite her lip to hold back her moans. She could feel the immense heat radiating from his cock as he began thrusting. The fan grabbed Barbara’s ass and pushed the flesh together so it would cover his cock as he thrusted against the RWBY star. 

Barbara was going crazy. Her pussy was soaked and each of her breaths turned into quiet pants. Now more than ever she wanted this man to use her body as a fucktoy. She began pushing her body back into his, matching his thrusts. Then, the fan’s thrusting grew faster and harder. He began panting himself. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a different scene to try and last even a bit longer with the stunning blonde. Barbara could feel her own orgasm approaching as well. Her arousal was rapidly approaching its peak. She knew what she needed, and hoped the man currently thrusting his cock against her ass could deliver.

“Fuck the rules! I need you to fuck me right now!” Barbara shouted. 

Hearing that demand come from his idol caused the fan to climax. With a couple of quick thrusts the fan’s cock erupted. He held his cock in place while he shot long and thick streams of cum all over Barbara’s back. She moaned out loud as she felt his hot load continuously land on her. Seconds later the fan stopped cumming and took a step back from Barbara. 

The sight of Barbara Dunkelman right now was one to behold. Here was a star of Rooster Teeth in her lacy black underwear, panting heavily, sweating, hair matted, and with a stranger’s cum all over her back. Barbara just stood there panting looking at the floor. Frustration was taking over. She was right there! One or two more thrusts and she would have had her orgasm too. She would have to hold off on the next guest so she could finish herself off. 

Barbara didn’t look up or even turn around to look at the fan before she panted, “Alright, I hope you’re satisfied. Can you let the next guest know I’ll be ready in 5 minutes?”

The fan quickly zipped up his jeans and quietly left the room. As soon as he closed the door Barbara took off her thong. 

“Fuck! I was right there! Couldn’t that prick have lasted a few more seconds?” Barbara said angrily. She sat on the chair in the middle of the room and started rubbing her pussy. 

Seconds later Barbara let out an involuntary loud moan. She was right. The fan had left her right on the edge. She quickly rubbed her hand against her pussy lips and pressed her thumb against her clit. She moaned again. She didn’t care if the walls were soundproof or how loud she was being, Barbara knew that she had to get off right now.

Barbara shoved her index finger in her pussy and thrusted quickly. Her moans grew louder. After a few more thrusts she brushed her thumb against her clit again. That sent over over the edge. 

“I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! OH FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Barbara screamed. Her entire body convulsed as she rode her hand through her climax. Minutes later her breathing had returned to normal and she put her thong back on. The blonde then realised what she had just done and turned bright red. “Oh God. I really hope nobody heard that.”


	4. The Gold Badges Part 1

Barbara felt her face flush bright red when the next fan walked in. He was already sporting a huge bulge in his pants and was refusing to make eye contact with the blonde. They definitely heard her. Barbara was silly to think that Burnie would spring for some soundproof walls for her private “greeting” room. She should have known the risks of going all out during the convention, but she didn’t care. The last fan made her so damn horny that even getting herself off once wasn’t enough. She needed more fans to be like the last guy she serviced. Unfortunately however, nobody came close. One after another the rest of the silver badges entered the room and came almost immediately. It was more or less the same. The fan would come in, they would take their dick out, Barbara would say something sexy or grope her own body, and then the fan would cum. The 10th time this happened she was getting annoyed. She just wanted one guy who could last longer than a single stroke.

Barbara lost track of time and the number of fans she serviced that day. It had to be somewhere in the hundreds. She hoped she would be done soon for two reasons. One, she was exhausted ad two, she just needed to find someone to fuck her hard. At this point she really didn’t care who it was who fucked her. If they could satisfy her she was down. Just as Barbara was about to sit down and relax for a few moments the door opened. 

It was yet another nerdy-looking fan. “”H-Hi Barbara” the fan said in his nasally voice.

It was torturous for Barbara not to look at this fan with disappointment. She already knew this was just going to be a repeat of the last dozen guys. But, she managed to put on her perky, warm smile once more. “Well hey there! Where would you like to begin?”

“Well, by stripping.” He stated, flashing his gold badge to Barbara.

Barbara was more relieved than anything. This hopefully meant she was near the end of the line. Right? Surely they didn’t sell that many gold badges.Now she was really wondering. 

“How many people were behind you in line?” Barbara asked as she took off her bra. She didn’t do anything fancy for the fan, she just let it fall to the ground. 

The fan couldn’t make words happen. Here he was, standing in front of Barbara Dunkelman, who was completely topless. He couldn’t look away from her impressive tits. Her breasts were still perfectly perky. Each a little more than a handful. The skin milky white, untouched by the sun unlike the rest of her skin. Each breast was topped off by a hard pink nipple. Barbara somehow looked much sexier in person than he could have ever imagined. 

“Hellooo? Anyone home?” Barbara asked. She waved her hand in front of his face for good measure. Probably the first time he’s seen real boobs, she thought.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m here. What did you say?” The fan stammered.

“I asked you how many people were behind you in line.” She repeated.

“Uhhh. I think there were four people behind me.” He answered.

“That’s it?!” Barbara excitedly asked. She quickly pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, exposing her shaved pussy to the nerdy fanboy. 

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He paid good money for this opportunity and now he was scared he was going to waste it by cumming immediately. It was going to be extremely difficult to stay under control with the sexy blonde standing in front of him. 

Barbara saw the look on his face and she knew. He was going to be another one-pump-chump. But, since he was a gold badge and everything she decided he should get his money’s worth.

She was going to turn the sexy up to 11.

Barbara didn’t say anything. She simply walked over to the fan until she was fractions of an inch away from his face. Her nipples barely grazing the fan’s chest. She was fortunate that the fan was the same height as herself. Barbara whispered, “This is what you wanted, right? THE Barbara Dunkelman standing right in front of you, teasing you, touching your body,” she leaned in until her lips nearly touched his, “begging for your cum.” her voice barely audible. She closed the gap and briefly kissed him. 

The fan couldn’t believe what was happening to him. His brain hasn’t fully comprehended Barbara Dunkelman being completely naked. He had to ball his hands into fists and flex his legs to try and not cum. No matter what she did to him, he was determined to not cum.

Barbara looked at his face and laughed to herself. She knew how close he was. But she wasn’t nearly done with him yet. She grazed her fingers along his arms upward until they reached his neck. Her hands interlocked behind his neck. She then looked him dead in the eye, but his gaze was avoiding hers. 

“Look at me.” Barbara whispered. 

The fan did as he was told, but that was a mistake. Everything about the intensity of Barbara’s gaze said “fuck me right here, right now.” Barbara then thrusted her pelvis forward and slowly grinded her pussy against the crotch of his jeans. She could feel his cock throbbing through his underwear and his jeans. She continued to grind her pussy up and down his erection slowly. The fan let out a few pathetic whimpers.

“What’s that? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to be the first fan that gets to unload his balls inside my wet pussy?” Barbara whispered.

The fanboy nodded. He couldn’t manage to do much else at the moment.

“I didn’t hear you. Say you want to fuck my pussy.” Barbara whispered again. She pulled their bodies closer until her breasts were completely pressed into the fan’s chest. Barbara grinded her entire body against the fan.

The fan could only let out a long, painful sigh. He was so close, he just needed to hold on just a bit longer.

“If you don’t say it I’ll just finish you like this. You don’t want that, do you?” Barbara asked. She broke her hands apart and reached down to his crotch. She found the head of the fan’s cock through his jeans and pressed her thumb against it. The busty blonde rubbed tiny circles around the head.

The fan gasped. That nearly sent him over the edge. Thankfully he was able to hold on. After he regained his composure he was finally able to speak. “Yes Barbara. I want to fuck you. I want to cum inside your slutty pussy. Please, let me fuck you!” The fan said desperately.

Barbara smirked. “Then fuck me. Release your seed inside me. Just try and make me pregnant.” 

The fan’s heart hammered inside his chest again. He had never been so aroused in his entire life. He quickly took a step back from Barbara and took off his jeans and underwear in record time. He then followed suit with his shirt. There he was, standing completely naked with Barbara Dunkelman. His dick was a deep red and hurting from how much he was aroused. He had been sporting that erection since he overheard Barbara’s orgasm.

Barbara was enjoying herself. So what if this guy wouldn’t get her off, she loved teasing him. Barbara turned around and walked to the chair, giving the nerdy fan a good look at her tight ass. 

He groaned audibly. He watched as Barbara sat in the chair and spread her legs. “Come over here and fuck my brains out.” She said seductively. 

The fan immediately obeyed. Once he approached Barbara he braced his arm against the back of the chair. He used his other hand to guide his throbbing manhood to the voice actress’ pink pussy. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. He was about to lose his virginity to one of idols! 

Unfortunately for him the buildup lasted much longer than the actual act. He guided the head of his cock into her pussy and slowly thrusted the rest of his length in. Barbara let out a moan of pleasure. This sent the fan over the edge. 

Barbara felt the fan’s dick swell even larger than before right before she felt a warm flood enter her pussy. The fan couldn’t help but moan and gasp loudly in pleasure as he filled Barbara’s pussy with his cum. Barbara had never had this much cum in her before. She was really starting to wonder if she would get pregnant even on birth control. This is the first time Barbara felt a guy fill her pussy to the brim with his seed. A few moment later the fan pulled his dick out of her pussy which caused a river of cum to flow out of Barbara’s pussy like a river. 

Barbara was in awe of how much cum there was. She gasped as the fanboy stepped back and began gathering his clothes. He felt he got his money’s worth. He got to cum in Barbara’s pussy! Not a lot of guys can say that. He smiled to himself as he got dressed. 

Barbara just sat there and watch all the cum flow out of her, still in awe. However, that still wasn’t enough to get her off. But, Barbara had a plan for getting herself off.

“Hey,” Barbara said, “Can you tell the last four guys to come in all at once? “

“Uhh, sure, no problem.” The fan replied as he opened the door.

“Just tell them to wait five minutes before they come in!”


	5. The Gold Badges Part 2

Surely, this plan had to work. Right? Of the last four guys Barbara had to service one of them could last, right? That was Barbara’s hope as the group of fanboys entered the room. 

Barbara addressed the nervous-looking fans, “Normally, you guys would have me one a time which is what you’d prefer. However, I’ve been here all goddamn day pleasing fans and not one of them has made me cum! Can you believe it?” 

The fans just stood there ogling the blonde’s naked body. Barbara ignored their stares and continued, “Anyway, I thought I’d sweeten the deal for you guys. How about this? All of you fuck me together but, you’re all free to touch me wherever you want for as long as you want, and you can cum as many times as you want.”

The tallest fan was the first to speak, “That’s it? And we can do whatever we want to you?”

Barbara nodded.”Yep, just make sure you make me cum. Got it?”

All four fans excitedly nodded and quickly began disrobing. Barbara examined each of the fans. None of them were good-looking but none of them were necessarily ugly. The one on her far left was about average height. Barbara figured he was a couple inches shorter than her. He had shoulder-length black hair that was completely straight. His physique was alright. He was on the skinny side but out of shape. The next fan over was very tall. Barbara’s head would barely come up to his chin. He also had a narrow face with a few freckles. He also had a shaved head. The next fan was much shorter than the last. He was also slightly chubby and had a mat of light brown hair atop his head. Finally, the fourth fanboy was definitely the ugliest of the bunch. Average height, greasy blonde hair down to his shoulders, and his face was covered with bright red acne. Shortly after Barbara appraised the fans, they were naked and stroking their already-hard cocks. They definitely weren’t her first choice of partners, but Barbara figured they would do the job just fine. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Come and fuck my brains out already.” Barbara seductively said as she waved them closer with her finger. The four fanboys immediately obliged. They all surrounded Barbara and each tried to find an opening for their dicks. 

“So who gets to fuck me first?” Barbara asked, slightly spreading her legs. This caused something in the fanboys to snap. Their nervous demeanour was suddenly gone and replaced with lustful intent. 

The ugly fanboy spoke, “Just shut up”. Barbara was taken aback. Nobody had spoken to her like that, let alone a fan. 

“What did you just say to me?” She asked in disbelief. 

“You heard me.” He said, glaring right at Barbara. “You made us wait for this all fucking day and now you’re acting like you’re so above us? Like we should be grateful for the opportunity for us to fuck you in a group? We paid good money to have you all to ourselves. This is bullshit! So now, we’re really going to take you up on your word.” He leaned next to her ear and whispered, “We’re going to use you however we want. For as long as we want sweetheart.” 

Barbara felt shivers go down her spine. For the first time all day she was scared. She tried to think if Burnie had given her a safe word or something so she could get out. He hadn’t. Just then Barbara learned the gravity of her situation. She wasn’t allowed to say no to these fans. The organisers of RTX probably didn’t want to have to deal with the repercussions if Barbara said no to a fan so they just didn’t give her a way to say no. 

After the ugly fan’s speech the other three fans’ also glared at her. Barbara was frozen in fear. Even if she wanted to run out of the room her body wouldn’t move. The blonde watched as the two fans on her sides grabbed her arms. They dug their fingers deep into Barbara’s skin and forced her down to the ground. 

“Get her to lie down.” The ugly fan ordered. The third fan behind her joined the other two and grabbed her legs. Barbara didn’t put up any resistance as the three fans forced her to lie down on the cold, concrete floor. The ugly fan spoke again, “You know, I don’t think she’ll try anything guys. I think our little slut here know better, isn’t that right?”

Barbara started daggers at the ugly fan but said nothing. “That’s what I thought. Alright guys, let her go.” The other fans did as they were told. When they let go Barbara could see the bruises begin to form from where the fans grabbed her. The ugly fan lowered himself until he was on all fours over Barbara’s body. The ugly fan leaned closer to Barbara’s face and said, “I’ve been waiting a long fucking time for this”. 

Barbara was feeling a powerful mix of emotions. Before she hated that these fans were doing this to her. And she still did. However, now she was was starting to like that someone else was finally taking charge today. She could feel her pussy get a bit wet when the ugly fan was over her. But, she couldn’t let these nobodies think they were actually going to please the Barbara Dunkelman. 

The fan shoved his entire cock in Barbara in one thrust. The ugly fan let out a sigh of relief as Barbara bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. “God, I can’t believe how wet you are. I bet you actually like being raped by a fan, don’t you?” The ugly fan said as he continued fucking Barbara.

Barbara didn’t answer. She knew he was right. She now loved that this fan was fucking her without her permission, just using her body as a fuck doll. Barbara tried her best to glare at the ugly fan while at the same time trying to hold back her moans. 

“Come on guys, you can get in on this slut too. Take whatever you can get!” The ugly fan encouraged. 

The two fans beside Barbara couldn’t react as she immediately grabbed their cocks. They both moaned at the feeling of her soft hand gripped around their shafts. Barbara stroked their cocks in time with the ugly fan’s thrusts. The last fan behind Barbara grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to Barbara’s mouth. To his surprise, when the blonde noticed the cock trying to enter her mouth she opened wide, ready to accept the fourth cock. The fan pushed his cock slowly into Barbara’s mouth and she immediately wrapped her full red lips around it and began sucking it. 

Feeling all four cocks almost caused Barbara to lose control. She managed to remain composure in her face but the rest of her body was very quickly betraying her.Barbara’s entire body was flushed red and her nipples became rock hard before too long. Her pussy also became drenched, allowing the fan fucking her to do so with ease. 

The ugly fan suddenly fucked Barbara harder and faster and groaned loudly. “Fuck yeah. Just admit you love this already. You’re soaked Barbara.” He said. 

Barbara closed her eyes and focused on her thoughts. I can’t lose control in front of him. I just have to finish them off and get them out of there. Barbara thought. She gripped the cocks in her hands and in her mouth slightly tighter. She also attacked the head of the cock in her mouth with her tongue. Come on. Just cum already! I’m at my limit!

Just then, the fans getting handjobs from the blonde looked at each other and nodded. They both had the same idea. They reached down simultaneously and pinched both of Barbara’s nipples. This sent her over the edge. Barbara’s eyes shot open and rolled to the back of her head. She tried to moan but the cock in her mouth was muffling her sounds of pleasure. Barbara arched her back as far as it would go and starting cumming. The ugly fan could feel her pussy spasming and clenching his cock to the point where he could barely move inside her. Barbara had never felt an orgasm this powerful before. She was completely out of control. Her body continued spasming and she kept moaning on the fan’s cock without her permission. Just as Barbara felt she was coming down from her orgasm she felt the cock in her mouth swell even larger and twitch wildly. 

The fan in her mouth didn’t have time to pull out as he started cumming in the YouTube star’s mouth. Barbara barely had enough time to react and began swallowing his cum. Just as he started cumming, the two in Barbara’s hands came. Their cum was going all over Barbara, especially her breasts and face. At the same time, the fan fucking Barbara came inside her. Feeling all these loads at the same time triggered another orgasm from Barbara. Her body contracted and writhed in pleasure once again as she tried to involuntarily moan again. But, when she tried to moan she started choking on the cum already in her throat. Barbara started to lose consciousness, but she didn’t care. She got her wish. She was actually satisfied by fans today. Barbara smiled as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Barbara was woken up by a familiar voice. “Hey Barb! Are you alright?”

Barbara slowly opened her eyes and groggily spoke. “Burnie?”

“OK good, you’re fine. You look like you had fun.”

Barbara was confused. She looked around and saw she was still in the greeting room, but in the chair. She looked down and saw that she was still naked and covered in wet cum.

“How long was I out?” Barbara asked. 

“No more than a few minutes.” Burnie answered.

“What happened?” 

Burnie explained, “Well, the guys that were in here saw you fainted and freaked the fuck out. They got dressed,left the room, and called for help. Luckily I was close by so I came, and here I am. Oh, and nobody else has seen you like this.”

“Well, that’s good I guess. Thanks for coming to check up on me Burns. And thank fucking god today is over!” Barbara let out a huge sigh of relief. 

Burnie chuckled, “Yeah, I bet you’re exhausted. You better go home and get some rest. You wanna be well-rested for tomorrow!”

“Why? What’s tomorrow?”

“Didn’t anybody tell you? You’re doing this all weekend!”


End file.
